Conventional exterior doors may include one or more manual, keyed deadbolt locks. These locks often function through extension and retraction of a bolt, which slides or extends out from the lock to a deadbolt receptacle in a doorframe surrounding the door. The bolt prevents an unwanted person from opening the door. When the proper key is inserted into the lock from an external side of the door, internal components of the lock allow a rotation that retracts the bolt. While deadbolt locks are generally regarded as an effective security measure, both due to their durability and due to the fact that a unique key is required to operate the lock, manual locks also suffer from a variety of difficulties and inconveniences. For example, modern keys are small in size, and can be readily lost or stolen, requiring any associated locks to be rekeyed to ensure security. Manual operation of a keyed lock can also be cumbersome, such as when attempting to carry objects into a residence, or when rapid entry is necessary, such as during inclement weather or when confronted by a potentially dangerous individual or animal.
Moreover, exterior doors also employ passage locks that hold the door closed when the deadbolt is unlocked or disengaged. Passage locks may include a spring-loaded latchbolt that engages a receptacle in the doorframe in a manner similar to a deadbolt lock. The latchbolt of many passage locks, however, may be opened by rotating a handle or knob without the use of a key. In many instances, the passage lock presents an inconvenience even when the deadbolt is unlocked. For example, opening a passage lock when a person is carrying groceries or other large items may require them to put those things down, or precariously balance them while rotating the handle of the passage lock
A need exists for a remotely actuatable locking system that overcomes the deficiencies of conventional entry systems by enabling a person to unlock a deadbolt and unlatch a passage lock remotely.
Furthermore, when adding a remotely actuatable locking system to a home owners door, the home owner prefers consistency in maintaining the selected look of the door and the existing hardware. The external keyhole, lock cover, door knob, and/or handle, and interior thumbturn, trim, and handle, may be a set that has been carefully selected by the homeowner. Therefore, a further need exists for components installable within the body of a door to accomplish entry without covering tor disposing of the existing set already existing on the home owners door.
The present invention meets these needs.